


Magnetize

by Amanotaku



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Pining, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, THEY ARE DEBUTING TOGETHER, i cant believe seungyul is debuting, seungyul are soulmates, seungyul gay, seungyul nation rise, seungyul stupid, they finally meet during pdx101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanotaku/pseuds/Amanotaku
Summary: "Out of all the people in the world, I'm so happy that fate led me to you."Or, the soulmate! au where Hangyul becomes a trainee after seeing UNIQ's debut in an attempt to one day stand on the stage as his soulmate. After facing years of trials and tribulations, Hangyul and Seungyoun's paths finally cross during Produce X 101, testing their love and resolve as they try to make it to the end together.





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> yo i call dibs on this seungyul au bc im a sucker for soulmates and canon compliant fics HAhAHAH
> 
> If you haven't read my other fic yet, it's called Blow Your Mind!! go check it out
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter @hangyuwuu! i need more seungyul shipping mutuals!

Seungyoun was three years old when he got his soulmate mark. 

It was December 7th, and he was at home, playing with his toys as his mother prepared dinner. Like any other child his age, he played with trains and planes. That day, he was running around, pretending to fly his model fighter jet when he felt an intense burning pain on left wrist. The plane fell from his hands as he too fell to the ground in pain.

His mother ran out as she heard her son’s yells of pain. “Seungyounie are you okay?” She worriedly asked, carefully propping her son up from where he was collapsed on the ground.

“Mom, my wrist is burning!” He yelped, holding his left arm out in pain. “What’s happening Mom?” Looking at his arm, Seungyoun was shocked to see that there was now a name tattooed on his left wrist in dark black ink. 

_ ‘Lee Hangyul’ _

Obviously, the three year old did not understand why the name appeared on his wrist, direction his attention on his shocked mother as he asked, “Mom? Why is there this name on my wrist?”

Picking her son off of the floor, his mother took him over to the sofa, where they both sat down. She honestly didn't know how to explain it to her son, especially on such short notice, but she knew that he had the right to know, especially because this was about his soulmate. 

"Alright, Seungyoun,” she said, pointing at his wrist, “the name on your wrist is the name of your soulmate." 

Looking at his mother inquisitively, he questioned, "What's a soulmate?" Furrowing his brow, he continued, “is it like a best friend forever or something?”

“Kind of, but not really,” she replied, softly grabbing her son’s hand in comfort. "They're your destined on, like how mommy and daddy are soulmates, and we love each other!" Pulling up her sleeve and taking off a bracelet, she held out her wrist to her son, allowing him to take a look at the name on her wrist.

“See?” she exclaimed, “that’s daddy’s name! And he has one on his wrist as well with my name on it!” Seungyoun put their wrists side by side, scrutinizing the marks on their arms as he compared them. 

“Well why did it appear today then?” Of course, as a kid, Seungyoun had an endless amount of curiosity, and wanted to know everything there was about soulmates. 

Smiling, she replied, “That means that your soulmate just entered this world! For your soulmate, Hangyul, he’ll be born with your name on his wrist.”

“So his birthday is today?” The child asked, looking at his wrist questioningly. She nodded at the words, keeping a mental note to remind herself to add this day to her calendar. 

From the front of the house, the sound of a door opening made the pair look up from the couch, seeing Seungyoun’s father stride in, ready to relax after a long day at work. Upon noticing his family members on the couch, he joined them, asking, “What’s the matter?”

Reassuring her husband with a smile, she excitedly replied, “Seungyounie got his soulmate mark today!” From beside her, his son enthusiastically pointed at his left wrist, leaning over to show the name to his dad.

Grinning, his father said, “so you’re three years older than the lucky girl then!” He was quite excited, knowing that there was someone out there destined for his son like he and his wife were. 

Pouting at the response, Seungyoun interjected, “No Dad! My soulmate is a boy!” For good measure and emphasis, the little boy shook his wrist as he brandished it for his father to see, demanding attention.

“Lee Hangyul, huh,” He responded, taking a little moment to process the information. Not that he was against same sex relationships, especially as it was literally destiny that the two were going to be together, but he knew that many other people were still conservative in mindset.

Ushering the family to the dinner table, Seungyoun’s parents congratulate him on his soulmate mark, promising to answer the rest of the questions that he has over dinner. Following his parents into the room, Seungyoun hoped that one day he could meet Hangyul, and shower him with all the love he can. 

  
  


For Hangyul, his soulmate mark caused him more trouble than fortune in his growing years. Being born with the mark, the name “Cho Seungyoun” was a part of him. Without any parental figures to discuss his soulmate situation with, he learned about soulmates from the other kids in the orphanage.

Just by simply asking the elder kids, Hangyul quickly learned that a soulmate was his future girlfriend/wife, or in his case, boyfriend/husband. But at his age, he was far more concerned with more important things, like playing with the dinosaur toys, and being the first one at the dinner table than worrying over the name on his wrist.

Because what did it matter if his soulmate was a boy? Didn’t the name just mean the person they were fated to be with? Hangyul actually thought he was better off than others because it gave him the peace of mind that he wouldn’t have to deal with the horrendous cooties that the other boys claimed that girls had.

His naive thinking, although very true, had ignored just how cruel life could be. Little did he know, prospective parents and staff became distant and wary of him because the name on his wrist belonged to a boy. 

He would meet so many seemingly open and kind families over the years, charming them with his bright smile and energetic personality. Hangyul would always think that he’d be getting a family that day, only to somehow be deemed as ‘not a match’ once they found out the gender of his soulmate. 

With every single failed meeting came more doubts and inhibitions that filled him. At the time, he never knew that it was the name on his wrist that was causing him all his grief. Instead, he blamed himself: for being too loud, too intimidating, or too rude. He would leave those interviews feeling like he wasn’t good enough for a family; that he was destined to be alone (of course, excluding his soulmate).

As he grew older, the other kids made it clear that the name on his wrist was more of a curse, relentlessly teasing him over the fact that his soulmate was a boy. There wouldn’t be a single day without jeers from others.

_ “Your parents probably left you here because your soulmate is a boy.” _

_ “You can’t play with us because you’re not normal” _

_ “Nobody is going to adopt you because of your soulmate mark!” _

Unsurprisingly, as the stubborn kid he was, he ended up fighting back, earning him a reputation as not only the kid with a boy as his soulmate, but also as the ‘problematic’ kid in the orphanage. Though as he matured, he tried holding back his emotions more, eventually numbing himself to all the hateful words aimed at him. Still, he had his occasional outburst where he wouldn’t hesitate to retaliate against the others.

Until he was finally adopted at the age of 7, Hangyul spent the rest of his days at the orphanage fighting with other kids when they attempted to bully him, earning him an hour of time out and a lecture on a daily basis. 

His nights were spent in his room, looking at his wrist and then up at the stars, knowing that somewhere out there was his soulmate. Sometimes, he wondered when he and Seungyoun would finally cross paths; if it would be a magical moment like in all the comic books he read. 

But most of the time, he questioned if Seungyoun would unconditionally love and accept him in such an unforgiving world. 

  
  
  



	2. Starstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update but i was in my hangyul feelings

Hangyul was fourteen when he fell in love. 

It was a day like any other: he went to school, hung out with friends, did his club duties, and was now home, doing his work as his mother cooked in the kitchen, dinner not yet ready. It was October, and group called UNIQ had debuted, performing on the television in Hangyul’s living room. Usually, he would just keep the music shows on as background music while he worked on his assignments so that he could have time to go to taekwondo practice and volunteer at the orphanage later in the week. 

He let his gaze focus on the screen as he took a short break from doing a worksheet, letting the tension leave his body as he slumped into his seat. The group performing was actually pretty good for a newly debuted group. He noticed their good visual balance and their rapper was really talented. For some reason, the dark haired rapper’s smile was so bright, something that Hangyul really appreciated in performers because it showed all of the passion and love that these artists had. 

And then he looked at the lower left of the screen where the lyrics and names of the members were, and he froze. Right above the rapper’s lyrics was the exact same name that adorned Hangyul’s wrist all his life. 

_ Cho Seungyoun _ .

Hangyul wouldn’t admit it, but he fell in love at first sight with the male on the screen. It felt a little weird though, thinking that his soulmate was an idol, someone who belonged on the stage, performing for thousands of screaming fans, while he was just a student struggling to do his algebra homework.

“Mom!” Hangyul called out, voice coming out louder than he intended due to his excitement and shock. “Mom come look at the TV!”

His mother ran out into the living room, worried that something had happened to her precious son. “What is it Hangyul?” She entered the room to find her son pointing at the television, worksheet long forgotten as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

There was a boy group performing on stage, seeming like every other stage on the show, not that she meant any hate to the groups, but after years of seeing groups perform on tv, it all seemed to blend into the same thing for her. “Do you like the group?” She started, trying to figure out just what her son wanted her to notice about the performers.

“I think one of the members is my soulmate!” He said, pointing at the name on the bottom of the screen. “Isn’t it cool?” He said, still looking at the screen in awe, “My soulmate is an idol! Like a whole celebrity!” 

His mother didn’t want to rain on his parade, choosing not to mention how hard it was for celebrities, especially idols, to meet their soulmates due to their lifestyles. Instead, she smiled and sat next to her son, joining him in watching the performance. “He seems like such a sweet boy,” she mused as they spent the next hour watching the post performance interview so that Hangyul could learn more about Seungyoun.

She saw the absolute adoration in Hangyul’s eyes, looking at the screen as if it held the world. Well, perhaps it did, considering it was his soulmate, but she couldn’t help but be concerned with the situation. It was clear that although connected by the tattoos on their wrists, were separated by the screen.

Hangyul was just fourteen, barely aware of the world and matters of love. His soulmate was seventeen, trying to chase his dreams in the entertainment industry. Hangyul’s mother knew that maybe, Hangyul would only be able to follow his soulmate as a fan, yet she couldn’t help but smile, knowing that Hangyul’s soulmate indeed existed. 

So she happily supported her son, buying him UNIQ’s debut album, signed by Seungyoun himself, as his birthday gift. Nothing made her happier than seeing how giddy Hangyul was as he put up his Seungyoun poster in his room. In the following years, the room would accumulate with merchandise of Hangyul’s soulmate. 

To be in love was so sweet, but it pulled her heartstrings to know that love was not easy at all. As loving and strong as her son was, she knew that he was the type of person to always give and make others happy at his own expense.

It was scary, thinking of the idea Hangyul might be doomed to love Seungyoun only through a screen, forever unattainable. She wanted Hangyul to find his soulmate so that he could have someone to depend on, but if this was the closest that they could get, then she would try her best to support his love. 

For Christmas, she tried to get him a spot at a fansign, searching the internet tirelessly for any feasible way for her son to be able to meet UNIQ, but it seemed almost impossible. 

When the family were exchanging presents after an amazing Christmas lunch, she apologized to Hangyul as he opened her gift, looking down as her son excitedly pulled out a new taekwondo practice bag. 

“Mom,” he smiled, bringing her attention from the ground to her son’s face, “It doesn’t matter if you got the fansign tickets or not.” His hands proudly raised the bag that he was gifted, eyes holding a maturity that she was shocked to see. “I’ll meet him when it's time. Right now, I want to spend my time with you. Thank you so much, mom.”

  
  


Then again, if they really were soulmates, then perhaps it just wasn’t their time to meet. There  _ was  _ a plan for everybody to find happiness, wasn’t there?

When they hugged, it was the first time in his entire life that Hangyul had ever witnessed his mother cry.

“Oh Hangyul,” she sighed, unable to tell if her tears were because of the way she realized just how fast her precious baby son was growing up or because she realized that Hangyul truly  _ was _ a blessing. 

“Promise me you’ll never change.”

The hands that came to silently pull her tighter into the hug was all she needed in response. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment <3


	3. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRO IM ON FIREE!!!! 
> 
> please become my friend @hangyuwu or @rynsngyl so we can cry over hangyul or prompts lolololol

Seungyoun is twenty-two when he realizes that his life really  _ is  _ a dumpster fire. 

He’s been able to keep it together these past five years, pretending as if its okay that his group has basically faced so many damn challenges and tribulations over the course of their career and that he’s unaffected.

Produce is a challenge, perhaps a step back in his own career, but he’s always been a man of the people, especially for his beloved brothers in UNIQ, so if he needs to bow his head and turn back into a trainee on a hell hole of a television show, so be it.

He expects the random trainees that his company sends him with, and they prepare to audition with one of  _ his _ songs, so he’s more concerned with getting a decent grade and playing the cameras like the tried and trained idol that he is.

He expects the feeling of awe that he gets when he steps into the filming set, eyes following the many steps that start from the floor and lead all the way up to the coveted, plush seat with #1 written on it.

_ I’ll make my way up there if its the last thing I do, _ he thinks, because he has a family to protect, a family to bring success to, eager souls who have given so much to him that he feels so indebted to pay back, so he’s determined to fight tooth and nail in order to come out on top.

They sit in their seats, and Seungyoun’s feeling is quite laid back. It’s not his first show, and he’s used to the plethora of cameras that watch their every move, unlike the two trainees beside him.

He takes the time to size up the competition, everything a battle of probability and chances (with the sprinkle of the producers’ favor) in order to win the hearts of the public. His initial ranking is quite low, he knows, but he knows that above his number, he’s fucking  _ talented _ and taking a main vocal or main rapper spot his all he needs to shoot up in the ranks.

Only a few people catch his eye as they enter. As more and more people trail in, nervously looking at all the cameras, he thinks he’s a little sick of it, hoping that there’s going to be more predators on the show, rather than weak legged prey that seem to scamper into their seats. 

He recognizes other formerly debuted trainees, and as they pass by each other, the send their regards with hidden nods and pats to the back, and Seungyoun can tell that he’s gotten himself a strong group of allies with only one hour upon being on the show.

But as time passes by, the tattoo on his wrist starts to irritate him, a light heat tracing the rim of the letters, making him nervously play with the bracelet on his wrist as the last few trainees make their entrance.

_ Hot, burning skin, stinging with a fervor _ ‒

Seungyoun’s barely able to keep himself from ripping off his bracelet on national television, lightly hissing as he stops a swear word from leaving his lips due to the sudden pain of his soulmate mark.

Why now? When his career’s on the line, while he's trying to start a new chapter to his life?

The answer comes quickly, as he looks up and sees the name and picture that’s plastered up on the huge screen before them, and his heart almost stops.

_ Lee Hangyul, 19  _

His soulmate is an absolute masterpiece. 

From where Seungyoun sits, Hangyul stands with the confidence of someone who’s experienced, and it catches Seungyoun’s interest. He can see the way Hangyul carries himself with a masculine charm, and knows exactly which camera to look at.

Seungyoun wants to know everything about his supposed soulmate, and as he keeps thinking of the other, thinking about if Hangyul’s earched and dreamt of him for as long as Seungyoun has. It takes everything in him to not stand up and run up to the younger trainee, who looks like a tiger in a field of sheep.

There’s other opportunities to talk, when cameras aren’t following them, and definitely  _ after  _ they audition.

So maybe Seungyoun falls on his ass during his audition, hiding the red flush that threatens to grage his cheeks as he continues to dance and sing. Any other day, he’d be able to laugh it off and keep going, but there’s a burning embarrassment that lingers on his cheeks, knowing that  _ Hangyul _ watched him fail right in front of his eyes.

Maybe he gets lost in Hangyul’s breathtaking visuals and sinfully low voice as he watches Hangyul dance across the stage, absolutely captivated by the time they throw their jackets off, because if Hangyul is hot  _ with _ the jacket on, he’s one hundred times hotter  _ without _ the jacket. 

It feels like forever before they’re ushered from the set and off to the dorms, where eager trainees roll their suitcases to the training center, and need to line up to turn their phones in and check into their rooms. 

Seungyoun can barely focus on the task they have, eyes always scanning the crowd for any sight of Hangyul, because he wants nothing but to envelop his soulmate with hugs, and let the comforting warmth wash over them.

But it seems like in a mass of over one hundred boys, Hangyul still seems to be as elusive as ever, and he finds himself blankly introducing himself to his temporary roommates, not really paying attention to the greetings and introductions that leave their lips as they shake hands. 

He’s walking down the main hallway to the rooms, squinting as he reads the names taped to each door, in search of Hangyul’s room. Sadly, fate isn’t on their side, and their differing initial ranks keeps them from being placed together in a room.

A strong hand shoots out and yanks him into an empty room, the sheer force of it almost has him falling to the floor, but instead, he slams into a solid chest, and suddenly, he’s face to face with  _ Lee Hangyul _ in all his glory, dressed in a plain shirt and sweatpants, but still able to get Seungyoun’s heart beating faster than a fucking train.

_ “Lee Hangyul.” _

_ “Cho Seungyoun.” _

It feels like an awkward standoff, Seungyoun literally in Hangyul’s arms as they stare at each other, drinking in the other’s existence, analyzing every single factor, processing that  _ they’re real. _

“Seungyoun  _ hyung _ ,” Seungyoun says, trying to break the tense atmosphere that’s appeared between them. 

Hangyul snaps back to life, face flushing an adorable pink as he realizes that he’s basically spoken extremely informally to an elder. “Right, hyung,  _ Seungyoun hyung _ ,” he mutters under his breath, trying to familiarize himself with the syllables that roll off his tongue.

“Shouldn’t you let go of me?” Not that Seungyoun has a problem with being in Hangyul’s muscular arms, just that he  _ knows _ that there are cameras in each room.

The younger recoils back, looking like a little kicked puppy rather than the charming trainee Seungyoun’s witnessed just hours ago. 

“Sorry hyung.” the words come out shy, nothing like the low and seductive voice he’s heard. 

He pats Hangyul on the head comfortingly, trying to ease the younger before him. “I just don't want the cameras to see anything, Gyullie.”

Hangyul turns a shade deeper at the nickname, shaking his head to momentarily clear his mind of all thoughts of Seungyoun. “The cameras don’t work in here.”

“What?”

“I asked one of the staff to take out the cameras because I’m shy,” Hangyul admits, pointing to the corner of the room, where’s no cameras at all. “I didn’t think they’d fall for my aegyo but I guess they did.”

That’s all it takes for Seungyoun to pull Hangyul into a tight embrace, grabbing Hangyul’s head and resting it on his chest. 

“Then you don’t mind if I do this?”

The little nods that Hangyul gives him has his heart absolutely melting, because Lee Hangyul is just so damn adorable, and their marks are a comforting warm buzz against their wrists, filling them with a comfortable and loving feeling.

They’re so stuck in their little haze of soulmate love that their lips are pressed against each other suddenly, Hangyul’s plush lips upon Seungyoun’s own feels more like a dream than reality.

They’re made for each other, is all that Seungyoun can surmise, because their chemistry is absolutely impeccable. Seungyoun’s never kissed anyone before, yet Hangyul is able to kiss him just the way he likes it.

Hangyul’s lips somehow slot perfectly against his, and it’s when they deepen the kiss that Seungyoun really gets why soulmates are so important.

They don’t need to speak to be able to read each other’s emotions and thoughts perfectly. They push and pull at the right times, letting the other take control of the kiss and lead the way, until Hangyul’s almost moaning against Seungyoun’s lips. 

As they part, Seungyoun can’t help but blush at how amazing Hangyul looks with red cheeks, swollen lips, and lovestruck eyes, and he can tell that him sporting the exact same look has the same effect on Hangyul too.

“Are we dating now, hyung?”

“I guess we are.”

Yeah, Seungyoun  _ knows _ that Produce X 101 is a nightmare and a mess, but at least he has Hangyul by his side now, after twenty two painstakingly long years. 

So even if he’s intimidated by what the show could entail, he’s ready, because Hangyul’s shy smile is all he needs to know that they’ll make it through  _ together _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment uwu


	4. Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hope you like this 
> 
> hmu @hangyuwu / @rynsngyl on twt

Hangyul’s nineteen when he steps into a whole new world. 

He really has no expectations at all when he accepts the agency’s offer for him to join Produce.

It isn’t his first time on an elimination show, and the Unit was even more intimidating because he was competing alongside experienced idols that he watched in his younger years and as a trainee. 

For the first few days, he had so much anxiety, scared of the superboot on his nametag and the people he was working with. Yet the 100 days he spent on the show were honestly some of the most fulfilling days of his life. The Unit boys were a true family, they always looked out for him as their ‘baby,’ once they realized just how young he was.

Everyone was basically mature and knew what it took to be successful, and Hangyul easily assimilated into that same mindset. He wasn’t scared anymore, and he gained so much confidence, knowing that he could keep up with such experienced people and still get complimented for his efforts and skills. 

Making it to the finals during the Unit was honestly surreal for Hangyul. He stood beside men who were not only his idols, but now his treasured friends and dependable hyungs. The fact that he even placed thirteenth was good enough for him. 

A little part of him fantasized of him standing beside Seungyoun, if Uniq would ever come on a show like the Unit, but he could dream, couldn’t he? He remembered the way the ink on his wrist took up a comforting warmth as he stood on stage and awaited his fate. 

Though it would have been amazing to make it into UNB with his brothers, he took the finale in stride, smiling because he knew just how much they waited. He had just debuted anyways with IM, he thought he had all the time in the world, because everything was going to work out in the end, of course.

Not surprisingly, life was cruel after the Unit. 

He went back to his company, still not being promoted properly after the exposure he got on the show, yet he still trained like his life depended on it. He wanted to stand onstage again; to hear the audience scream his name and cheer for an encore, to get Seungyoun to  _ see _ him, and  _ notice  _ him. 

He couldn’t leave the dorms often to go out and hang out with his newly made friends. He holed himself up in the dance rooms, almost damaging his ears with how loudly he blasted the music as he choreographed and danced for hours. Hangyul ended many of his days lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, scenarios playing through his mind.

_ I wonder how life would be if I made it? _

_ Why aren’t I better? _

_ Will I even make it? _

_ Will Seungyoun ever know me? _

It was hard to pretend like he didn’t have regrets and fears about his future. Then and now, uncertainty meant another pain, another miniature heartbreak to worry over late at night as he tried to force himself into sleeping for the sake of his own sanity.

His soulmate mark was a sign of inevitability, and in the past, it gave him faith, and yet, as he grew up, faced the harsh realities of the world, he realized, the name on his wrist was  _ not _ certain at all.

And it was this uncertainty that made him slightly sick to the stomach, reminding him of his days as an orphan when his hope to get adopted was crushed on a daily basis. He grew up believing that friends and companions were short lasting, but that Seungyoun would be forever.

But as the days flew by, and any chance of making it big disappeared right before his eyes, Seungyoun became more of a dream, like a tall tale or fairy tale that he would think of in his moments before sleep, attempting to calm the turbulent mess of his mind. 

He kept those thoughts at bay as best as he could, and chose to spend more time with the other IM boys. With the rest of his members, he prayed for UNB to be successful, so that when Kijoong finally came back, they’d all be able to debut as IM66.

Hangyul gets another chance during UNB’s Black Heart era as a backup dancer. It’s not debut, but he’s finally performing again and actually stood center stage for quite some time. The other plus was finally being able to reunite with some of his favorite hyungs from UNB.

Though their dance was insanely difficult and nuanced, even when he almost passed out from intense dance practices, Jun and Kijoong would flop onto the floor beside him, and Feeldog with tiredly toss him and ice cold water bottle from across the room, missing and letting it simply roll towards the dancer. 

Those were arguably some of Hangyul’s best times, surrounded with people he loved, who also loved to perform and would stop at nothing to make their dreams come true. 

Produce seems to be a cruel rerun of the Unit, this time, even more cutthroat and stressful than what Hangyul’s used to. He doesn’t connect to many of the other trainees like he did before, but at least he has Seungyoun by his side.

Then again, on the Unit, he was the maknae. Now on Produce, he’s older than most of the trainees, feeling slightly awkward with the amount of times he got called ‘hyung’ on a daily basis. He can’t play the younger brother in need of a hyung to depend on anymore; he has to become the stronger older brother for the sake of Dohyon.

He finds his place with the already debuted trainees, through the help of Seungyoun, who introduces him to Wooseok when they become teammates for the Love Shot stage. The pair had treated him in a familiar way to his hyungs from the Unit.

They baby him a little, but still see him as an equal and now, someone who knew the feeling of already debuting once and the insatiable need to stand on stage once more. He meets Jinhyuk, Seungwoo, Kookheon, Yuvin, and Byungchan, and together, the make a little mismatched family of trainees that share comfort in the dead of night in silent practice rooms.

On Produce, Hangyul finds it harder to sleep. The cameras in the corners of the room are ready to record anything and everything that they do in any moment. Even if his puppy eyes worked on the first day, the cameras must be turned on again, and he learns to live under constant surveillance once more. 

He knows that the producers are trying to find moments to dramatize, moments that would make or break a trainee’s future for the rest of the show. It’s nothing like the fun interactions that they looked for on the Unit; rather made everyday feel so stressful and fast paced. 

There’s a part of his mind‒ that self depreciating, ugly part‒ that constantly makes him believe that he does not fit in on the show at all. He’s too old to be part of the younger trainees, but also too young to really connect to the other older trainees. Even among people his age, he can sense that there’s a slight difference because he’s already debuted. 

But by the mystical power of soulmates, his feelings aren’t left unheard. Seungyoun always finds him when he falls into a bout of self doubt, something in the way their tattoos burn with emotions that lets Seungyoun know when to be there for him.

Every day is hard, but Seungyoun’s arms around him makes Hangyul feel like Produce might just end up okay.

Eliminations and rankings make it clear that by the final episode, Hangyul knows in his heart that Seungyoun has a one way ticket to the debut team. He deserves it; the kind hearted leader of Move, the deadly all arounder who’s captured the love of a nation and shoots up from the bottom all the way into the top eleven.

Hangyul’s content with the fact that he’s not going to make it. He’s got one line in the final song, and it looks like he’s peaked at around rank fifteen. All he can really do is just remember that his story doesn’t end here, that even through another failed survival show, life goes on, and he’ll just support Seungyoun from the sidelines. 

He can’t help but fall in love with Seungyoun all over again during the finale, the older dressed with his hair gelled back attractively, and skin shown off through the mesh shirt that’s underneath the deepest cut v neck. 

Seungyoun performs perfectly, and Hangyul almost cries backstage when he realizes that in a matter of hours, Seungyoun’s going to debut, the way a shining star like him deserves, and Hangyul’s going to have to get his fruit stand plans in the works once he goes back home to Incheon. 

And then, against all odds, he makes it into X1. The first person he looks at, is of course, Seungyoun, the man who had captured his heart in the last 100 days they spent together, and perhaps owned his heart the entirety of his life. 

As he sits upon the soft plush sofa, looking over the crowd before him, he feels his wrist burn: with love, adoration, and an unmistakable passion that he knows is running through Seungyoun’s mind as he waits to be called.

His heart and his wrist sing when Seungyoun’s beautiful figure makes his way up the steps, teary eyes lock on Hangyul.

  
  
  


Debuting is a dream, but debuting with Seungyoun is a miracle, but maybe it’s the fate that Hangyul’s been searching for all this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pwis comment


	5. Endings, but only a beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another story comes to an end, but remember! it's only a new beginning!

Winter is a dream, a time of hot chocolate, gift giving, and lovers. Though the air is cold enough that Hangyul can still feel his nose almost freeze, he’s in love with the season. He loves being in his long jacket, exploring the streets near the company building with Seungyoun, hand in hand, tattoos humming with the warmth of their joy.

He’s a winter baby through and through, forcing Seungyoun to take him outside on any free day that they have, intent on spending as much time as possible with his soulmate. When they aren’t out and about, they’re in their room, lazily lounging on Seungyoun’s bed.

The best part about soulmates is that they’re basically made for each other. Seungyoun and Hangyul are two halves of a whole, hands fitting together so perfectly that even their fingers seem to weave together flawlessly. Their tattoos are a sort of inherent connection to each other, burning with the emotions of the other.

Seungyoun can tell when Hangyul’s fears take hold of him, always pulling him into his arms at the perfect time, burying Hangyul’s head to his shoulder at any inkling of negative emotions that he senses from his younger boyfriend. 

It’s today that they’re in bed, Hangyul in just one of Seungyoun’s shirts and basketball shorts as he lay atop Seungyoun. The older can’t take his eyes off Hangyul, entranced by Hangyul’s fringe that falls over his eyes and makes the younger sharp features, softening his entire look.

His head is on Seungyoun’s chest, rising and falling with each and every breath that the rapper takes, and he hears the way his boyfriend’s heart beats, a steady and strong cadence that is dependable as Seungyoun. 

Only ten in the evening, there’s a lot of time left for them to relax, perhaps a little later they could just talk for a while before making two mugs of hot cocoa to help them wind down and warm their toes on a cold winter night.

And as loud as they can be, a terrible duo of chaos (an even more chaotic trio when Dohyon’s there as well) they’re naturally silent, but only in the presence of each other. There’s just something about the comforting warmth that pulses on their wrists when they’re together, a physical reminder of their own feelings.

They don’t need words to be able to fall deeper in love, to understand each other with simply the feeling of their bodies near each other. 

But the dangers of silence is that it makes people  _ think _ , makes Hangyul ruminate over his past and fear for the possibilities for the future. 

Of course, they’re soulmates, they’ve made it into X1, and yet there’s always something in the back of his mind that claws at all of his happiness, reminds him how short lived most of his joy is. He’s a person used to struggling, and as a result, he’s learned to always face obstacles with a smile on his face.

He  _ has _ to be strong, because he has people he loves and people he needs to protect. He can’t afford to be weak. So he swallows up the fact that there’s a dull throbbing pain in his ankle, and he’s learned to not think of it, because when the weight of all the pressure becomes too much, Seungyoun’s always there to catch him.

There’s nothing bad with having a soulmate there to quell his insecurities, and yet he still feels a sting of guilt when he just can’t go on anymore, especially because he can feel the way Seungyoun also struggles with his own demons. He doesn’t want to burden Seungyoun even more, who has to be a strong and dependable member and support Seungwoo when his leader duties become too much.

Hangyul hopes he can push down his worries, because he cares about Seungyoun, doesn’t want him to have more things on the plate to worry about. He’s good at it, usually almost fooling Seungyoun, and yet the older man always seems to pick up on the many nuances of Hangyul’s emotions from their connection and the subtle changes on his face. 

“Gyul-ah,” Seungyoun whispers, brushing the hair from Hangyul’s forehead, “You’re thinking too much again.”

He feels the way his wrist conveys a swirling, meandering feeling, as if lost. It’s the characteristic feeling that means Hangyul’s getting into his head, that his boyfriend is getting caught up in his worries and his fears once more.

“You know I’m always here for you, right?” He reassures through his words, and reassures Hangyul once again with a chaste kiss to the top of his head that speaks volumes, carries enough emotion that he can feel Hangyul calming down.

“I know.” Hangyul shifts up, moving until they’re face to face and he can finally capture Seungyoun’s soft lips with his, delicately and carefully kissing his boyfriend. 

Affection never gets old with soulmates, there’s an intrinsic pull, the bond between them that creates a force of gravity that has them stuck in each other’s orbit. He always wants to be touching Seungyoun, the tattoos always in that comforting, iconic warmth that fills his soul and reaffirms that he’s indeed with his other half.

Physical touch is like electricity: energizing when their skin touches, a spark of love that pervades through their bodies and tingles all the way to the tips of their fingers. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Seungyoun says as their lips part and Hangyul cuddles his face into Seungyoun’s neck, the older’s hands hugging Hangyul’s body as they continue to lie there. 

“I’m scared of what’s beyond,” Hangyul starts off, “I mean I’ve got you, my soulmate, and everything feels like a dream, but things have never come easy to me. I’m scared of everything falling apart.”

Seungyoun holds him close, as if Hangyul’s going to fly away at any moment, pressing Hangyul’s head to his neck, burying his face in the younger’s messy hair. The  _ ‘I’m here for you’ _ in his actions are clear as day, though no words are said. 

“I’ve got you by my side and now I don’t know what else I want in life. I don’t know what I’m doing, what my goals are. All I know is that I have you and I just don’t want to let this dream fade.”

“Hangyul,” Seungyoun says, “Don’t worry so much.” His hands run lovingly through Hangyul’s hair, comfortingly petting him. “We’ve made it, we’ve got five more years ahead of us, so don’t worry baby. Everything will be okay.”

His words make Hangyul melt into his embrace. He feels like just as Seungyoun says, everything  _ will  _ be okay.

.

.

.

Turns out things  _ aren’t  _ okay.

Everything seems to fall apart just as he fears after their little romantic talk in bed. It starts with not being allowed to go out, not releasing all of the things they’ve filmed over the past months, and before he even knows it, he isn’t X1’s Hangyul anymore, but H&D’s Hangyul.

Dohyon and him have a whole dorm to themselves, and as great as space is, Hangyul misses the way their old dorm was always bustling with life and colorful personalities, never ending fun in the day, but at night when he would retreat back to his room, the dorm was love, comforting hugs and soft kisses in the night.

Now, Hangyul’s room is empty and cold, and he buries himself in pillows and blankets so he could pretend like Seungyoun’s there, closing his eyes as hard as he can and focusing on Seungyoun’s emotions that emanate from his wrist, practically the only thing he had left of his boyfriend.

Yes, they called, texted every single day, but Hangyul wants the  _ dream _ , being in a group with Seungyoun, having no worries, living off warm hugs and the thrill of performing on stage. 

Being onstage as two is nothing like being onstage as eleven, and Hangyul still feels a hole in his heart where the promise of five years is. X1 is love, Seungyoun is love, and Hangyul thinks that the world is just a little too cruel to him.

The least he can do is suggest a name for their debut album, when their company staff have a meeting with them and ask them about their opinions on their debut details.

Upon hearing their title tracks, he suggests  _ ‘Soulmate,’ _ thinking of first loves, an inescapable fate, and a longing for love that lasts a lifetime.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA im sad now : (( anyways seungyul soulmates, seungyul jodoh 
> 
> hmu @hangyuwu or @rynsyngyl on twt!!!


End file.
